When fans meet fiction
by rubyanjel
Summary: What happens when two girls from the muggleworld who are aware of the works of J. K. Rowling and the "Potterverse" got accepted into Hogwarts? And what if Snape is also aware of what these two girls know? Will Madam Hooch know about the three's secret?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was inspired by the little role-playing that me and my friend Nicole had when we were chatting last week. We agreed t make this a fanfic and here it is. Her version is far better, you know. :) I must warn you though. This has some _mary-sue_s so if you don't like it, you may push the 'back' button. *waves goodbye sadly* But before you do that, why don't you try reading it first?

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything that belong to this universe. Although I would love to switch lives with her with my consciousness in tact…

**

* * *

When fans meet fiction**

Chapter 1

"Sinclair, Walters. Stay." Two girls were grunting their heads off after being asked by Professor Snape to stay after their potions class.

"What does he want now?" Zoe Walters asked the other girl who was also asked to stay.

Locky Sinclair just shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he wants to ask us about Alan Rickman again." She started playing with her eyebrows.

Locky and Zoe are two muggleborns who were surprised to be even owled to study in Hogwarts. That's not the case. You see, most of the students nowadays are muggleborns too; their parents chose to marry muggles because they thought that inbreeding produces bad eggs. Just look at Draco… What's different with these girls is that they are not your ordinary muggleborns—they are well versed with the so-called works of J. K. Rowling . Oh, yes, they are aware of what muggle and wizarding worlds are and the story behind each one. What surprised them most is that they didn't knew the latter world is real and existing until an owl with their admission letters to Hogwarts arrived.

After four years, here they are in Scotland, taking their potions class with the infamous (well, famous) Professor Severus Snape. He does look a bit like Alan Rickman, you know.

Zoe, the chubby Gryffindor with long brownish-black hair, was still packing her parchments in her bag as the other students left the dungeons.

"Zoe, you know what your problem is? You're so messy and slow. Some people might suggest you should've been sorted in Hufflepuff." Locky, who sports short dark-brown hair and always wearing a red and gold scarf (which represents their house), loves mocking Zoe on how slow she could be most of the times.

"I'll say." The two girls focused their attention to the person who just spoke. "The sorting hat sometimes gets distracted and confused. Just look at how he sorted" he sneered before finishing his statement, "Potter."

The two girls just rolled their eyes. In an unexplainable manner, Snape also knew about "Potterverse" and J. K. Rowling. With that, he became the two girl's acquaintance (and possibly, friend) as they share the awareness which remained unknown to the rest of Hogwarts, and probably the wizarding world.

"So Professor, what do you suppose we _did_ again?" Zoe asked as she raised an eyebrow and gave a smug expression. Now, she must have been sorted in Slytherin.

Snape raised two parchments that looked as if it had been stabbed with an icepick and left to bleed in a corner. "These papers are exact copies of one another. I assume that both of you are aware that cheating in my class…"

Locky cut him off. "Look, Professor. We did not cheat with our papers. I know what you think of us Gryffindors and you're being unruly. It just so happened that we both worked on our papers and we helped each other finish them. Together."

"And may I add that if you would look closely, my dear professor, that the handwritings are completely different. I even had smudges on my paper."

He seemed to be moved by their explanation. His mouth pursed into a thin line as he checked the papers again. They were right.

He gave a sigh as he handed them the papers. "I suppose you two are telling the truth. Now run along before I change my mind and decided on pouring a few drops of veritaserum on your pumpkin juice later."

"Let's go Zoe." Locky tugged her sleeves as she tried to pull her along to go back to their dormitory. "I'm feeling a bit lightheaded with the smell of the boiling cauldron of the _half-blood prince._"

Snape snorted. "Seems like Sinclair can't live without her fat brunette."

In just a split second, a loud thump was heard. Locky just kneed Snape's groin. Severus Tobias Snape's groin. Zoe took a hold of Locky, being the bigger one, on the shoulders as she tried to calm her down while Snape clutched onto his crotch and was holding on to a nearby desk. "And that's for calling my friend fat, you git!"

"Locky, calm down. There you go. Now breath in…" Zoe encouraged her to inhale. "And out. Breath in… there you go… and out. You shouldn't have done that, he's the teacher. And that's alright Locky, I've been called that way several time. I'm kinda used to it."

"You insufferable chit…" Snape said in a low voice as he tried to stand up. "You think that you could kick professors anytime?"

"Professor, I'm so sorry about Locky here. You know that she had some sort of anger management problems and she was just protecting- uh, defending me."

"You girls are lucky I'm in no mood of taking house points but once you do that again I swear Gryffindor would be zero this year."

"By hell I would! If ever you call her that again" Locky was pointing her wand a bit low, "I swear those dangly bits of yours sure won't be flying at daylight again."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean you're in no mood? Just an hour ago you took twenty points from that cauldron explosion." Zoe asked as she grab hold of Locky who is ready to shred the potions master into pieces.

Snape spoke in a hardly audible voice. "I just… I just don't want my favorite fan girls get a bit mad at me." Zoe blushed a bit.

"Then why do you have to call her that?"

"It's in my genes, Sinclair. I can't help sudden tongue slips."

"That's alright professor. Even though it didn't sound like an apology, I take it as one." _That's how much I love you, you old git_.

Snape looked a bit confused. He noticed Zoe's cheeks are burning. "Still, you two have to see me later after Astronomy for detention. You think you could get away with what you just did?"

"B-but that's after midnight!" Locky was able to escape Zoe's grip and was now standing.

"Yeah, professor. Madam Hooch won't allow us to leave Gryffindor Tower after twelve."

"I'll inform your head of house of our appointment later at dinner. Now go. You're both dismissed."

"Come on Zoe. I'm going to barf with the smell here."

"Don't forget to bring toothbrushes later."

The two girls were able to hear Snape as they got out of the dungeons. "Toothbrushes?"

_

* * *

At dinner_

"I saw you blush over there when we were talking to Snape." Rice grains were shooting from Locky as she told Zoe what she just realized.

Zoe picked a rice grain that landed on her right cheek as she turned to Locky. "No, I did not."

"Oh yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Locky gave her sinister grin as she teased her friend.

"Okay, fine. What's it to you? I mean, he clearly said we are his favorite fan girls. It just sounded sweet, that's all. Who wouldn't blush at that?"

"Well, I didn't. And eww. _Snape_ and _sweet_ is not appropriate to be in the same sentence." She took a spoonful of rice to her mouth as she munches over fried chicken. She loves eating rice ans she even requested some house elves to serve her fresh-steamed rice.

"Why not blush over that? You're a fan too, right?"

"Not anymore. Me now likey a glittery idiot."

"You mean that jerk who took credit of the other witches and wizards' achievements and told that it was his, and the one Sevvie hates because he was chosen to be the DADA professor instead of him?" Zoe took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Yep. That's him alright." Zoe sprayed pumpkin juice across the table to the poor first year, and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that all images of Lockhart came rushing back in an instant… Sorry about that, Jervee." The first year just nodded and wiped her self dry.

"He doesn't look funny! He's so gorgeous…" Locky's eyes turned dreamy. "Oh, that smile…"

"Locky, I was like that too. Crushing over him was sooo four years ago… Well, if he's who you want now, go and get crazy."

Zoe clearly is still obsessed with her snapey-wapey.

* * *

Guess who I am in the story… I hope you liked it.

Tell me what you think about my latest work. Just push that rectangular button below and speak up your mind. Go ahead. Please? Thanks so much.:)


	2. Chapter 2

**When fans meet fiction**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile at the head table…

"And I was like, 'no way!'"

"Rolanda, may I speak to you for a moment?" Snape tried asking the flight instructor as she was busy chatting with the headmistress.

"So I gave him a sucker punch… Oh, excuse me Minerva." She turned to Snape who was seated to her left. "Yes, Severus?"

"I need you to let two girls from your house be given curfew passes for tonight."

Rolanda shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. "Rwauwrdgewawrb-" she swallowed the contents in her mouth, "What for?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just concerned here. What in the world do you have to do with them needing curfew passes?" She took a bite of the steak.

"Detention."

"Severus, aren't you going a bit too far with your detentions? Take note that it's my cubs you're about to torment."

"Hooch, you're clearly aware of how I give my students punishment. It seems that you're taking this head of house position seriously. Get used to it."

"Fine. Whatever you say Severus… _Slytherins_…" She trailed off as she went back to chatting with Minerva.

Snape sneered as usual. But if you were paying attention, a ghost of a smile could be seen on his face too. If only you were paying attention to him at the head table. He looked up and checked on the two girls in the Gryffindor table. They'll be surprised with his plans for tonight…

* * *

"Okay Snape. Open up!" Locky slammed the door as if to wake-up any nearby inhabitants.

"Quite down, Locky. You know how he hates his door being slammed."

"That's the idea." She turned to Zoe and gave a devilish grin.

"Good point." Zoe also started pounding at the door.

As Snape opened the door, Zoe's fist directly hit his nose. Hard. She quickly rushed in and grabs hold of the nose, checking if it was broken and bleeding.

"Sorry, professor." She gave a sheepish grin as Snape glared at her. He was muttering swears and curses. Good thing his nose was covered so the words were a bit inaudible. No need for changing the rating.

Locky was resting on the door as she grinned diabolically. "Nice timing Zoe. And professor, at least they won't call you beak-nosed again—only the slightly broken beak-nosed."

"I'm sooo very sorry. Here let me summon some ice and I'll-"

"No need Walters. Ju-just get away from me a little."

"Tut, tut Snape. That was a chance of a little pleasure time and you rejected it."

"Will you two just sit down over there?"

"Sorry Snape. Why didn't you just open that stupid door immediately?"

Snape glared at Locky. "I just _flooed_ from the Slytherin Common Room when I heard infernal bangings on the door. Must you forget that I am the head of the Slytherin? Before you get away from this again, did you girls bring your toothbrushes?"

"Uhu. Here." Zoe took her toothbrush from her robe's left pocket. It's red with _Stewie Griffin_ on the end of the handle.

"So are we gonna have a sleepover?"Locky looked for her own toothbrush that seems to be misplaced in her robes.

"Close enough, but no." Snape stood up as he walked near the cauldrons. "You are going to use those to clean these up. You're not allowed to use magic."

"What?"

"Nooo way. Not in a million years. Using my own toothbrush, the one that I actually place inside my mouth?"

"You should have told us to bring other toothbrushes, or borrow Jones'."

"Are you girls going to do it or do I have to use _Imperio_?"

"Unforgivable or not, I'm not going to use my own to get that goo off those pot of yours, Snape." Locky poked the end of her toothbrush on Snape as she pouted.

"C'mon Locky." Zoe gave a sigh. "Let's just get on with this."

"That death eater punk… _I'll get you for this someday…_"

Snape smirked as the two girls got near the cauldrons. "Don't leave out the edges." He went to his table and started checking poor parchments.

"I am not getting my toothbrush near those." Locky stood in front of the cauldrons as she observed the stains on them.

"Same here." Zoe was wincing of disgust.

"Then why did you let that death muncher boss us around?"

Zoe placed a hand on Locky's shoulder to make her come closer. "Have you forgotten we're witches?" She turned back at Snape to check if he was looking before taking the two pieces of sticks lying on the floor. She muttered a spell and discreetly waving her wand over the sticks. They transformed into exact copies of their toothbrushes.

"Zoe…" Snape looked up from his desk. "I almost forgot. Sinclair, Walters, give me the wands. "

Locky gave her wand to Zoe and she started to work on the smaller cauldron using the transfigured toothbrush. "Uhhhh. Curse it."

Zoe walked towards the potion master's desk and handed over their wands. "Professor?"

"What?" Snape looked up from checking one bloody looking parchment.

"About what you said earlier, did you actually mean that?"

"Taking away all Gryffindor house points? Of course."

"No I mean, you don't want us to get mad at you?"

He gave a sigh. "Indeed. It was about time I had fangirls besides Potter, Weasel boy and Malfoy. And I don't want my fangirls getting mad at me. I'm sick and tired of people saying I'm a miserable bastard, so if any of my fans get mad at me, I might end up as miserable as what they claim."

Zoe's eyes twinkled for a moment. Her smile grew as she thought of Snape appreciating his fangirls. "And you actually mean me- I mean us you favorite fangirls?"

"Walters, of course. You two are my only fans here. You two are the ones that I find tolerable."

"Oh." Zoe was a bit disappointed. She was expecting to hear other reasons for Snape to call them his favorites. Now, it's time for her to burst his bubble. "And uh, professor, I think you only have a fan left within the premises."

"Why is that?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"It seems that Locky here finds Gilderoy Lockhart more… interesting."

"Really? That's a bit of off-season."

"Yep. She loves her glittery idiot. She even drew hearts as she wrote his name on her journal."

"Well then, I don't want to see hearts or any of the letters that forms that dunderhead's on future parchments that would be passed to me. " He paused and thought for a moment. "Walters, I need you to be here before breakfast."

"Hey! Why am I the only one scrubbing? This is unfair even for Slytherin standards!"

Zoe smiled at her. "Be there in a minute Locky." She turned back at Snape. "Why that early?"

"Walters, I can't risk losing fangirls, especially losing over a fake wannabe. Just be here early and go back to the detention I gave you."

* * *

"What were you telling Snapey over there?" Sinclair was harshly scrubbing the bottom of the cauldron.

"He was just asking me with some stuff," she looked up from her cauldron to Locky, "and then our talk drifted to you."

"Oh, What did he say about me?"

"It was actually me who mentioned something. I told him about your current love for Lockhart."

"So what's his reaction?" Locky seems to know how Snape could be emotional. She grinned at the thought.

Zoe shrugged. "Uh, I think he's fine with it. He's taking it fine." She then turned to Snape and saw that he was watching them. _That guy never fails to be creepy… just the way I like him_.

After an hour of cleaning gooey and indescribably filthy cauldrons, Snape stood from his seat and checked on them. "I say, you girls are doing a marvelous job with Harper and Jones' mess."

Yawning, Locky stood from the floor and dropped the toothbrush. "Okay, I'm done here. See you tomorrow. Zoe, I'll go ahead. I need sleep I tell you!"

"Sure." She forced a smile. "Go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Bye, professor." Locky quickly went out the door before Snape could even say a word.

"That girl could earn herself a million hours of detention if she keeps up that attitude." He turned to Zoe and saw that she's already snoozing—her head resting on her arm at the edge of the cauldron while sitting on the floor.

* * *

"Uhhh…" Zoe felt pain on her head. She must've snoozed right after her detention in the dungeon. _But I don't recall coming back to my room_. Realization suddenly struck her. She opened her eyes and saw that she's on a bed in a dark room. To her left is a bedside table with bottles of god-knows-what and random vials that smells… _soothing_. "Wait a damn sec!"

She got up and checked if she still has clothes. _Yes, yes, complete, even my green and silver bra._

"Walters. Had a nice nap?" Snape burst out from the living room.

"What the heck am I doing here?" Her face looked as if she's confused but keeps on wincing.

"Relax Walters. As if I did something to you." He took a sip from the cup he's holding. "You were asleep right after cleaning the cauldrons. I can't just leave you there…"

"Um, what time is it?" All her worries seemed to disappear. She was thinking that something must've happened between them. _Haha. I wish…_

"It's just three-thirty in the morning. You may choose to continue slumbering here until breakfast time or you could go back to your dormitory. Although you promised to meet me here before breakfast so I suggest you just sleep here and I'll personally wake you up for you not to oversleep and be late."

"Wait." She scratched her head. "Could you please tell me what is it that you want from me that you keep on insisting to meet you that early?"

"Now, you don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?" He gave a smirk. "And Walters, don't forget to remove your headband before sleeping. You could poke your eyes out with that in the middle of the night." He closed the door and left Zoe blinking in amazement.

"I'm here, with Snape, _Severus Gorgeous Tobias Snape_, and nothing happened?" She went back in bed and chose to drift back to sleep. "I guess I have no choice but to be held captive in Alan Snapey's bed." She grinned at that thought and got lost in a rather very *ehem* interesting dream, or rather a nightmare. Your choice.

* * *

"Zoe…"

"Ju…just shut up and kiss me, you… you… twit…"

"Walters, wake up."

"Ummmmnnn…"

"Walters, I said get up." He tapped her forehead with the fatter end of his wand.

Zoe slowly opened her eyes and saw Snape's face inches away from her. "Wah!" She fell off the bed.

"Now it's ten minutes before breakfast. I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes and all I heard is your rather smutty encounters with a chap. May I know who's the unlucky fellow?"

_Why would I tell you that you had me straddling you in a very compromising position? _She scratched her head and yawned. "Okay professor. Could you now please tell what is it that you want?" _Oh, please say straddle… Please say straddle…_

Snape took a vial from his pocket and handed it to her.

Her eyes widened a little and her heart beat a little faster. _Don't tell me this is a contraceptive potion… rather, do tell me you want me to drink this…_

"Give this to Sinclair after breakfast. This morning will be double potions. I don't want seeing Sinclair doodling 'lockhearts' using lilac ink in my class."

"Is this _Imperio-in-a-bottle_?"

"No." He rolled his eyes. "That is _diligo aufero_, a potion which would help her forget her affection for Lockhart."

"I thought that these kinds of potions are prohibited?"

"Walters, I am a war hero and the potions master. Just shut up for a moment. The effect of the potion will last for four hours." He gave a sigh. "Even though Sinclair has taken a part in mischief, I don't want her being preoccupied and messing up with the potions. She has the tendency of blowing up the whole castle under the influence of Mr. Witchy Weekly."

Right on cue, Zoe's stomach grumbled. "I guess we should be heading off to the great hall then." She stood up and went for the door.

"Right after you," Snape spoke in a very low voice, "Zoe."

* * *

"Locky, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes Madam Hooch?"

"Where's Zoe? I haven't seen her return last night."

"I don't know Madam. Her bed was empty when I checked on her before going out to breakfast."

Locky and Madam Hooch are both walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they opened the door, they saw Zoe eating breakfast but still half-asleep.

Madam Hooch turned to Locky. "Where do you think she slept last night?"

"Uhm, I think she may have slept in the dungeon?"

"You mean Snape left her there? Oh that man's gonna blow up when I get at the table." Madam Hooch approached Zoe. "Zoe, are you alright?"

"Wha? Oh." She seemed to be shocked. A raisin was sticking out of her forehead. She's still half-asleep, isn't she? "Oh, uhm, yes Madam. I'm just a bit tired from detention." She gave a sheepish smile to their head of house.

"And speaking of detention, where did Snape dismiss you to?"

"I see that your love for your new cubs is undeniable?" Snape came out of nowhere and raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you lock her last night?" Madam hooch looks like she's about to explode.

"Right after Sinclair left, Walters eventually fell asleep. I let her stay in my chambers so that she could rest properly. Gryffindor tower is miles away and she might have even met death on her way back."

"Are you sure there was no-" she looked at Zoe then back at Snape, "foul play that happened?" She then raised her eyebrows while Zoe started blushing.

"Hooch, I assure you even if I was a death eater, my intentions are no more than to give them detentions as punishment." He then looked at Locky who sitting beside Zoe but is intently listening to the conversation. "And I assure you, there is not a single perverted cell in my body." He gave a smirk and turned back at the head table.

"Oh, that man's on top of my list!" She shook her head. "He never fails to get on my nerves." She then looked at the girls and smiled. "Okay now, eat your breakfast dearies, especially you Zoe." She patted Zoe's back and headed for the head table.

"Zoesters, are you alright?" She asked as she took a bite of the pancake.

"Yeah." Zoe yawned. "I'm fine. He let me sleep in his bed last night."

"So, uh, did it happen?"

"What happen?"

"You know," she raised both her eyebrows, "foul play?"

Her eyes widened. "No, nothing happened. Snape slept somewhere else while I slept on his bed." She took a sip of hot cocoa. "Although, I was expecting something." She hid a grin as she continued to sip.

"Awgp!" Locky choked on something. "Ehek! Ehek!"

Zoe quickly handed her a glass of pumpkin juice and patted her back. "What was that for?"

Locky was laughing after recovering. "Seriously? You wanted to break the laws of the birds and the bees?"

"Of course not!" She finished drinking her hot cocoa. "But I wanted to…" She grinned as she sipped.

"Eww. With Snape?" She fakes a puking motion.

"Oh, shut it Lockadoodles. I bet if it's Lockhart, you'd go-"

"Yeah, yeah. Point. Eat up or you'll rip your head off later at double potions."

"Which reminds me..." Zoe took a vial from her secret compartment in her clothes and handed it to Locky, who was looking a bit confused. "Here, drink this."

"Why will I do that?"

"Just drink that. It'll help you survive double potions later. ."

"What was that you said?"

"It's for your mental strength, my dear. Snape wants you to be Lockhart-free for potions later."

"Ugh. That bossy death eater punk… fine…" She groaned to it.

* * *

Snape finished the last drop of his coffee and stood up.

"Severus, may I speak to you for a moment? In the staffroom?"

"Certainly, Minerva."

Both of them walked to the staffroom. As they headed there, Minerva was itching to tell him what she was about to open to him right away. "How does an Assistant Potions Master sound to you, Severus?"

"What are you implying, Minerva?" He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking that it must be best to give you an assistant to aid you in teaching potions, now that there are more students who are taking the subject…"

"Minerva, I am completely capable of handling such number of abominable students. Beside, who do you think is well-rounded to even dare to be my assistant?"

"Severus, I hope that you'd accept his services just as the ministry has forced us to accept."

_Ministry? Force?_ "You mean the ministry forced you to accept an unwilling new member for the staff?"

"Yes. Sadly."

"And you chose to make that person my assistant instead of giving that a rather more available position, like Filch's assistant or something?"

"Severus, like I've said. We have no choice. As a matter of fact, the ministry has chosen him to be YOUR assistant because of his skills in potion making that he earned as a part of his medication and therapy."

"Who do you mean _he_?" _Therapy?_

He didn't notice that they were already at the door of the staffroom. Minerva opened the door.

"Severus, meet your new assistant."

"Why hello there, Severus! Nice to see you once more!" Lockhart greeted in an annoyingly familiar tone.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me a very long time to post another chapter. Actually, I wrote this in sheets of paper. So I had to encode this, but with my brother hogging the pc all the time, I was only able to fully encode this and finish today! Let's all cheer hurray! And last week was exactly my birthday. :D

Tell me what you think about the very loooong chapter… **R&R please**. I just can't get enough of reviews. :) Thank you to _wildreams_ for thinking the first chapter was funny. :)


End file.
